


hiding the moon

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Entendre, Episode: s04e03 Muted, Goddesses, Hidden Talents, London, M/M, Moon Goddess - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so easy to say <i>Allison's dead</i> and so impossible to explain <i>there's someone trying to kill us</i>. Sometimes Danny wishes that being a goddess didn't come with so many damned <i>rules</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hiding the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt from garnermesomegleeks: _Also, I hope it isn't too late for a prompt, but in response to everyone's where is Danny at. He's in London on holiday, visiting his favorite Jackass and giving him some good, yes I know you're a werewolf and I still "love" you, and bad, Allison is dead and etc, news. I wouldn't mind bromance or romance for it. If you do romance smut is always great. If you want to do a cameo of any other characters in skype feel free and I am a firm camper in the Malia and Jackson are twins field. Thank you._
> 
> Er. Once again, I have failed at fluff. My brain came up with a whole thing of Danny meta, which sort of ended up writing this fic for me, so I apologize for that and I hope you like it anyway?
> 
> As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

It would be a lot easier to deliver news if Danny could just open his mouth and _say_ it, sometimes. But while there are a lot of things his heritage allows him to do, there are an even stranger set of rules about what he _can’t_ do. And apparently telling people about threats that may or may not screw with the balance of the world is one of them.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you--and Sadie," Jackson nods at Danny's little sister. "But what are you doing in London?"

Jackson hasn't changed much, for all that he's been living in London for months and trying to come to terms with his supernatural existence. He leans back on the couch with lazy arrogance, taking up the whole space and leaving one chair for Sadie while Danny remains standing. He's an asshole, yeah, and Danny still misses him. 

"Hiding," Sadie says, her lips pursed momentarily. She opens her mouth, frowns, then closes it again. "I hate this," she mutters. "How am I supposed to rule the world when I can't say anything _important_?"

Danny has to laugh at that. Sadie came into her inheritance only a month ago, and has been railing against the rules ever since. Danny's had four years to deal with the ramifications. He's almost used to it by now.

It doesn't make him hate goddesshood any less, though.

He glances at his sister, then back at Jackson. “Sadie, why don't you go get a drink of water, then go into the guest room and take a nap. It'll help get you set on the local time."

Sadie snorts. "As if we need that. Moonrise is a reset button. You know that as well as I do." Still, she takes his advice for what it is--an order to get out so he can talk to Jackson privately--and leaves. It helps, sometimes, that they share a heritage within their family other than simply blood. Danny wonders if that’s why she was always his favorite sibling, even before the goddess took hold.

Jackson has one eyebrow up. "I'm waiting."

"You might be waiting a long time." Danny draws in breath, lets it out slowly. He tries to wrangle the words in his head, as if being slow and careful about his speech will make them possible to say. "My grandmother strongly suggested that Sadie and I take a vacation. This was a good place to visit."

Jackson smirks, leaning forward. "You missed me."

"Yes, I missed your furry ass," Danny admits, because that is easy. When Jackson glances sharply at the door, Danny shrugs. "Sadie is fully indoctrinated into the fact that Beacon Hills is the land of the weird and you are one of the howling denizens."

It's funny how werewolves are an allowable topic of conversation now. Apparently Japanese demons and deadpools make werewolves seem almost common. Or else it's the fact that there's a True Alpha in Beacon Hills. The rules have been changing ever since Scott McCall was bitten and Danny's still trying to figure out what they are now. Even his grandmother doesn’t always seem to know, and she’s been dealing with this for coming up on eighty years.

He wants to say _I'm on the run from assassins_ but that won't come out; no matter how much he can roll over the words in his mind they stick to the tip of his tongue when he opens his mouth. He sighs and sticks with simpler news to say, even if it's harder to hear.  "Allison's dead." He keeps his voice is low, not because of Sadie--she already knows--but out of respect. Never invoke the dead in anger or in a manner that might draw their gaze. Allison was a friend in life, but death changes people, especially hunters.

He makes a mental note to check in on Lydia when he gets back. If they're both still alive. He wishes he could've left her notice before he disappeared, given her information, but his hands were tied and lips were sealed. 

Because yeah, he's tried writing it down before, or keeping it online. It comes out strangely and he's still wondering why he could manage an entire report on telluric currents but couldn't say _Lydia, watch your head_.

It drives him nuts.

Jackson just sits there, silent and closed off, his hands twisted together. Danny slides into a non-existent space on the couch, forcing Jackson to make room so that Danny can get one arm around his shoulder.  "I know,” Danny murmurs, because he does. Allison wasn’t close to him, but he’s lost people before. Hell, he thought he’d lost Jackson, and that had hit him harder than he knew how to handle.

"Lydia?"

"Still alive." Danny can't say she's in danger, but he can imply it, and he sees that Jackson follows the train of thought.

He can also see the moment that Jackson comes to a decision that Danny can’t allow to happen.

"I can pack in a half hour. The credit company won't alert my parents immediately about the charge for my ticket sowe'll be landing in Beacon Hills before they know I'm gone." Jackson is on his feet, twisting around to give Danny a hand up, and scowling when he doesn't move.

"I can't. _We_ can't." Because whoever it is who's killing people in Beacon Hills, it's personal this time. And Danny can't be sure that Jackson's exempt by being in London. Going back would definitely put him in the firing line and Danny won't allow that.

Jackson’s face twists into a scowl, and Danny feels the ripple in the world around him moments before teeth and claws appear. “You’re telling me that my _friends_ are in danger, and I can’t go back to help them?”

“Yes.” Danny reaches up, not caring about the claws because Jackson won’t hurt him, and drags him back onto the couch. He wraps his arms around Jackson, showing off his strength this time, holding on tight until he feels the wolf shudder back to human. “I’m telling you that we have to stay here. But you’ve got me, and I’ve got a lot of news I can catch you up on. Like oh… Stilinski’s apparently getting some, and she likes it rough. There’s a new girl in town who walked out of the woods and got dropped into school. We have a kitsune.” He’s a little surprised when the last comes out—he can’t say that Malia is a were-coyote, but he can talk about Kira’s heritage? Sometimes the rules make no sense to him at all.

“What are you?”

It’s the first time Jackson has asked plainly and Danny makes a face because he can’t answer just as plainly. Wouldn’t life be simpler if he could say _I’m a moon goddess_? There’d be questions, definitely, since he doesn’t fit the usual image of _goddess_ and then there’s the whole _a_ versus _the_ article issue. But Danny knows this. It’s something discussed often within his home, by those that carry the heritage. But never outside.

He honestly _would_ say it, if he couldn’t. But the words won’t come out.

“I tried to do a report on telluric currents for Harris,” he says instead. “He dismissed it as not being science.”

Jackson blinks. “Okay…”

“They’re the rings of energy that surround the word.” Note, the word _magic_ does not come out of Danny’s mouth, nor did it ever enter into the report. It _isn’t_ magic, it’s nature, and it’s _fact_. “Hawaii, in particular, is a nexus of telluric currents, supposedly an evil vortex. Unlike some other vortexes which are considered to be of a good nature. The volcano is a physical manifestation of that energy, and if it erupts, the world will definitely be in trouble then.” He inhales, wondering if the next part will come out. “Locals believe that a volcano eruption will signify that the time has come for the gods to walk the world in vengeance.”

Huh, look at that.

Not that he expects any of that to make sense to Jackson.

Jackson’s eyes lower, hooded, almost like a lizard, which makes Danny smirk. “Why are you telling me this?” Jackson asks.

“It’s Beacon Hills,” he replies. “There are a lot of damned werewolves around. I broke up with one.”

The funny thing was, Danny _liked_ Ethan. Yes, he was an alpha, and yes, Danny was aware of what was going on. But he could see beyond that, into the spaces where Ethan was just another boy in love. 

On the other hand, he couldn’t ignore the death and destruction either. There’s a difference between werewolves like Jackson and ones like Ethan.

Such a pity that Jackson never looked twice at Danny.

“So you’re heartbroken?” Jackson leans back, smirking.

“That’s what you get out of all that?” Danny punches him lightly. “If it were about the heartbreak, I wouldn’t be _here_. You’re not my type.”

“You’re totally his type!” Sadie’s voice rings out from the kitchen, and Danny wants to face palm. “Danny loves assholes.”

Jackson snorts and Danny follows him into laughter, damned sure that Sadie has _no idea_ how wrong that came out. When he can breathe again, he orders her to _stop eavesdropping_ and _go sleep_ and he hears the irritated humph and the sound of her feet. Jackson cocks his head, listening, and nods after a few moments.

“She’s in the guest room,” he says quietly, then he shoulders Danny where they are now tangled together, collapsed in on each other after the laughter. “So, not your type, hm?”

“You are _totally_ not my type,” Danny tells him, wondering if Jackson can hear the lie in his heart now.

Jackson snorts again. “I heard you have a thing for assholes.”

They almost lose it again, and Danny has a hard time as he chokes out, “Well, pretty much everyone I’ve ever dated has been a dick.”

“And they’ve all _had_ a dick,” Jackson points out, and that’s it, they’re laughing all over again. Danny has tears in his eyes and he realizes that for the first time since Scott McCall was bitten, his heart actually feels _light_. He can’t say everything, but he’s here with his best friend and they’ll be safe, and he feels _good_.

It’s almost tempting to twist his head around, steal a kiss when Jackson’s not looking.

If it were any other guy, Danny probably would. But not this one, not his best friend.

He glances at Jackson to find him looking back, eyes human and oddly vulnerable. Jackson coughs and looks away. “So.” Jackson coughs again to clear the rough sound from his throat. “How long should I tell my parents that you’re here for?”

“Until Gran says we can go home.” Until the deadpool is done—either the assassins are gone, or everyone else is gone. Danny wonders, sometimes, if he’s ever going to get back to Beacon Hills. And the funny thing is, he can still feel it echoing in his heart, calling him home. “You’re stuck with me until then.”

Jackson shrugs. “It won’t be hard.”

“Speak for yourself.” Danny can’t look at him when the words slip out—of course, he can’t say the important things, but making jokes about anatomy are allowed—but Jackson just laughs and shoves at him, and they’re wrestling on the couch again, laughing until they hear Sadie yelling to _shut up already_.

“So, is Sadie really going to rule the world?” Jackson muses, tucking himself around Danny, making them both more comfortable on the couch. 

“I give her until she’s thirty,” Danny says. “If we live that long.”

Jackson’s arms around him tighten. “Stay,” he says quietly. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Danny nods, lets his head fall against Jacksons’ shoulder. He’ll do the same, of course; if someone wants to assassinate Jackson they’ll have to go through Danny first. It’s what any goddess would do for his best friend, whether he can tell him about it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
